Slytherin Love
by SteelAngelNajica
Summary: My name is Miranda Yugosawaki and I'm going to Hogwartz. I get put in Slytherin and become good friends wit Draco Malfoy, slowly I fall in love. PG-13 for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't think I ever will...Sadly...just playing. Also, my sister and I have deleted all our stories and we are making a new start, well I am, my sister doesn't want to write anymore.  
  
Slytherin Love  
Chapter 1: To Hogwartz  
By: SteelAngelNajica  
  
I walked onto platform 9¾ feeling a bit queasy, I didn't know Hogwartz that well, I didn't know the people. Suddenly, the corner of a cart hit my butt and I gasped and spun around to be greeted by chocolate eyes staring into my golden amber ones. "Sorry bout hitting your bum" a red haired boy said sheepishly, "It's...okay" I said lightly and smiled. "Ron!" a busty woman called while walking up to the boy, "What did you do to this poor girl?" she said. "Nothing, mum" he said cautiously, "It was nothing mam, a bit of an accident you might say" I said quickly. "Oh, okay, are you on your way to Hogwartz?" she asked me, I nodded. "Oh, okay, you can follow my boy Ron" she said and I nodded, "Alright then, come on" he said to me and I followed him into the wall.  
  
When we were on the train, he pulled me by the hand to a compartment occupied by four other people. "Oy Ron, where have you been?" a small red haired girl asked with worry in her voice, "Helping Miranda" he said gesturing to me. She smiled at me then sat back down, "Sorry about the fuss then" she said. Ron sat next to a girl named Hermione. A dark haired boy looked at me, he had the most gorgeous green eyes, "Hello, my name is Harry" he said, "Hi, my name is Miranda" I said timidly.  
  
The compartment slid open and a boy walked in, he had blond hair and smoky ice blue eyes. "Hello Potty, Weasel, Redhead, and Beaver" he said with a smirk, "Oh a new one eh, she looks to be a sixth year like us" he said, I nodded. "What's your name?" he asked me, "M-Miranda, Miranda Y- Yugosawaki" I stuttered, "Hello Miranda, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said. I smiled at him, Harry jumped up along with Ron, "Don't talk to her, you slimy ferret!" Ron yelled and Harry held him back. Draco frowned deeply; I liked it better when he smirked. "I was just having a civilized conversation with Miranda" he said casually, "Ha, like you can be civilized" Hermione said.  
  
"You guys, please don't fight because of me" I said, they turned to me angrily and shouted, "Shut-up!" in my face. Hot tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face; I quickly ran out of the compartment into an empty one and cried.  
  
After about ten minutes of crying they found me and came in the compartment, "Miranda, we're sorry" Ron said. "See, Potter, if you had left us alone then this wouldn't have happened" Draco said and the arguing began again. I sobbed loudly as Ginny comforted me, "You guys, stop!" Ginny yelled, "Look at her!" she said as she showed them my face. I still sobbed as everyone stopped arguing, hiccups interrupted the sobs constantly. "Miranda, don't cry" Ginny said motherly and wrapped her arms back around me, "I hic c-can't hic" I said while sobbing harder, "Please, hic hic d-don't fhicight over m-me!" I pleaded.

Hermione sat next to me and rubbed my back, I saw Draco leave the room and then started laughing, Ginny at my side laughing as well. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked confused and stared at me bewildered. "Oh, just wanted him to leave, so I put my helpless act on" I said with a lively smirk. They laughed lightly, "You're bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe, "Well, what can I say" I said and winked at while throwing my dark chestnut/deep red hair over my shoulder. He blushed and grinned goofily, soon the train stopped and we all left to gather in the great hall.  
  
As I waited to get sorted my stomach did flip-flops, I smiled none the less. "Miranda Yugosawaki!" The loud voice of Professor McGonnagall boomed through the Great Hall. I sat on the stool and had the hat put on my head, "Where to put you?" The hat said thoughtfully, "Hmm, you're very cunning, intelligent, brave, sly, coy, and mirthful" he said, "It's either Gryfinndor or Slytherin" he added as an afterthought. "I can't choose" he said, "Let the two houses vote" he added. "Alright, Gryfinndor by clap your hands as to show how much you want her in your house" Professor McGonnagall said, roaring applause could be heard, "Same to you Slytherin", Slytherin was louder. "Alright then, SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat by a dark haired girl, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Alright, review and tell me what you think. LOTS OF LUVVVVVVV!!!!!  
KIT 


End file.
